Orange, Blue, White, And Rainbow
by SanicTehDemon666
Summary: When Celestia meets GLaDOS, she decides to get payback... By raping her.


~_Orange_, _Blue_, _White_, _And_ _Rainbow_ _Chapter_ _1; The Wakeup Call_

_A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ClopFic_

"I hereby dedicate this memorial to The Elements Of Harmony; Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and last, but certainly not least; Rainbow Dash!"

Hooves stamped as the mentioned mares walked out onto the stage that had been set up in a new hall in Princess Celestia and Lunas' Castle with large curtains covering the walls on both sides. It was a memorial to commemorate the many times they had saved Equestria from destruction.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAHH!" Pinkie yelled, as she set off her party cannon. The others bowed and thanked the Princesses, and Rainbow ran across the end of the stage, getting high-hooves from the crowd.

"Now, guards, if you may," Celestia said to the Royal Guard, who yanked on the ropes holding the curtains up, revealing stained-glass windows of each villain they had defeated. There was a collection of 'Ooohs' and 'Aaahs' from the crowd. It went on like this for quite a while, until a stallion said; "Hey, what's that one?" pointing toward a large, shadowy window at the end of the hall.

The Mane 6, the Princesses, and the crowd all looked to where he had pointed. Some of the things that were heard were; 'Yeah, who is that?', 'They never defeated an Alicorn like that!' and, especially, 'Why is this here?'

Celestia went over to the window with Luna and whispered to her, "I thought we agreed not to put a window here!"

Luna replied with, "We did, too, Tia!"

Celestia stepped forward, and immediately there was a shower of sparks, and the window was revealed. It depicted a pony, wearing a black hooded cloak, so that you couldn't see her body. Behind her; Canterlot, before it was done being built. She stood on a grave, with a metal pony skull on a Companion Cube by it.

Celestia tried to make out the face of this pony, so she flew up towards the window. All she could see was the left iris; glowing yellow. That gave her a strange déjà vu feeling and she didn't like it one bit.

When she looked to the right eye; nothing.

"Wait a second…" She looked as close as she could on that one eye..

And there…

Written in gray…

Was the word…

"_Murderer…_" Celestia said aloud. Her eyes widened. Her pupils shrunk. Her body went stiff. "_Murderer_…" she repeated.

"What did you say, Tia? We couldn't hear you… do you know who that is?" Luna asked, a bit concerned.

Celestia floated back down to the ground.

Rainbow Dash decided to butt in. "Yeeeeeaahh, who is it?"

By now, everypony wanted to know. They started screaming, and yelling so much, that they didn't notice the pony in the picture's eye shift in Celestia's direction. "SILENCE!" she screamed in raging fury, and automatically the ruckus stopped. She turned to the captain of the Royal Guard. "Search the palace for anypony suspicious. And- Luna?"

Luna looked at her. "You're in charge until I get back." She then floated over to the Mane 6. "We must go, I'm afraid. Come along."

Twilight decided to ask the question on everypony's mind before they embarked. "But, Princess, who was that? Where are we going?"

"Somepony I should have done a better job of erasing…" She began walking away. "And; as for the location; I'm afraid I can't say."

"But why not?" Asked Rarity.

"I ju-" The Alicorn began, before being cut off by Rainbow Dash.

**"BECAUSE IT'S TOO BADASS! LET'S GO!"**

_~About An Hour Later, At Sweet Apple Acres_

"Now, Ah understand this is a 'special mission' and all that, but, why are we here, exactly, Princess?" AJ asked, a reluctant tone in her voice.

"Because, dearest Applejack-" Said Celestia, gripping something with her magic. "This is the location." At that moment, a storage shed burst out of the ground.

"Uh, I'd like to take back what I said about the location being 'too badass'?" Said Rainbow Dash, who began laughing uncontrollably, earning herself a punch in the shoulder from Applejack, who also soon after pounced on Rainbow, pinning her down, attempting to stop her barrage of laughter.

"_*Ahem*_, Can we proceed? Applejack? Rainbow Dash?" Celestia frowned at them. They immediately got up. "Good." She opened the door to the shed, unveiling a very high-tech elevator. It was barely large enough to fit them all. Applejack was next to Rarity (Which was no problem for them, since they were a secret couple), Twilight was squeezed in next to Celestia (They both liked eachother, but had never confessed their feelings), and Rainbow Dash was next to Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

The elevator eventually came to an abrupt stop, and eventually fell down. It crashed so hard that they all flew out, Pinkie right next to a (seemingly dead) pony. "AAH!" She screamed when she noticed it, and flew (Almost literally) down a pit.

"PINKIE!" They all screamed in unison, just as she came back up, riding a moving platform.

"It's okay! I'lllllll NEVER die! 'Cuz I gots _SKILLZ_!" She then began bouncing around uncontrollably.

"**Power Up; Initiated.**" Said a voice, startling Fluttershy. It was then that the 'dead pony' began to connect to a large machine. Loud metal clangs were heard as this happened. Everyone backed up as the pony reconnected to the robot body.

"**Power Up; Complete.**"

The robot finally arose, looking straight at the group of ponies. "Hello… _murderer_…"

(I assume you don't know what this pony looks like. Her name is GLaDOS; a robot Alicorn. Her legs' from her knees to body, are wire. As is her neck. Her body is made out of iron painted white, although the paint is scratched, and many pieces of the metal are missing, along with her right eye. Her mane and tail are black wire, although short. She has no Cutie Mark. She is also burnt in many places.)

"You **DARE** call ME murderer?! After _all the lives you've taken?!_" Celestia stamped a hoof on the ground.

"I **DO** dare." GLaDOS answered.

"I assume this is the pony from the window, Princess?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, her name is-" GLaDOS cut her off.

"Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System. GLaDOS."

After that, a strange silence. GLaDOS decided to break it.

"So, if you're not staying…"

Celestia used her magic to put her into sleep mode. "Go."

Fluttershy was about to speak up, but Celestia had already teleported them to Canterlot.

"Oh, _my_…" Said Fluttershy.

_~6 Hours Later, In Aperture_

GLaDOS awoke with a severe headache, cloudy vision, and burning hooves.

_Damn… what happened?_ She thought, then attempted to rub her forehead, only to found out they were bound in chains. She also discovered a ballgag in her mouth.

_W-Wha? What the hell?! I-I'm mortal?!_

"Oh… you're awake. Good." Celestia emerged from the shadows, but something wasn't right. Her regal crown, amulet, and gauntlets were not on her, her mane was down, and she was wearing a a tight, black, mesh suit.

_O-Oh, god… please, no… tell me she's not going to…_ GLaDOS' eyes widened.

Celestia chuckled.. "Oh, what? I thought you'd like being a real mare… you used to." She came closer to the table on which she was chained, and climbed on top of her. "Consider this payback…"

Celestia immediately used magic to make herself a strap-on dildo, and rammed it into GLaDOS' new clit, instantly bursting through her hymen, making her bleed a little.

**"HHHHMMMMMMMPPPPHH!"** GLaDOS howled through the ballgag, crying a bit.

That made her dominator smirk a bit. "What? I figured you'd like this! Since you like hurting ponies so much!" She then began moving her hips up and down, going in and out of GLaDOS' vagina, hard and fast, drawing even more blood. She had already begun moaning in ecstasy.

"Hhrrnnghh.. Rrghh…" GLaDOS replied, tears going down her face.

"All the _torment_…" She rammed GLaDOS even harder, making splatters of blood on each of them.

"All the _pain_…" Harder.

"All the _suffering_…" _Harder_.

_"A-All for it to pay off… with me… filling you to the __**brim**__ with my cum…" _**_HARDER_**.

GLaDOS screamed in pain, and Celestia screamed in ecstasy, as she orgasmed, making a mixture of blood and semen and blood all over her slit.

"Was it worth it?" Celestia said, getting off of her. "I hope it was,"


End file.
